Frustration
by MoOonshine
Summary: Je ne sais même pas commment d'écrire ça... Pas vraiment Slash mais pas vraiment Gen non plus... Juste une idée qui tournait dans ma tête et dont je devais absolument me débarrasser. Bonne lecture


Héhé, I'm back...

Bon, d'accord c'est pas grand chose mais ça tourne dans ma tête, fallait donc que je l'écrive...

C'est pour le Captain Storm, pour la féliciter pour son bac et sa mention !

* * *

Il est là. Parmi les siens. Il est de retour chez lui. Avec ses frères.

Comme avant. Non, même mieux qu'avant. Son père est avec eux. Enfin ils ne sont plus seuls, livrés à eux-mêmes. Enfin ses prières sont récompensées.

Enfin.

Alors pourquoi ce manque à l'intérieur de lui? Pourquoi cette sensation de vide? Pourquoi cette colère quand son regard se porte – trop souvent, il doit l'admettre- sur cette famille? Pourquoi cette colère quand il voit cette pathétique imitation d'une vie normale –banale-?

«Tout ce chemin, Castiel. Tout ce chemin pour ça.»

Castiel se tourne vers la silhouette immobile près de lui.

Il reconnaît Chuck, il reconnaît Dieu.

Dieu est un écrivain alcoolique et dépressif.

Il l'avait cherché en vain pendant tout ce temps et l'avait sous la main depuis le début.

Chuck.

Dieu se jouait de lui, Dieu se foutait éperdument de Ses enfants.

«Castiel…»

Il sent une douleur insidieuse se glisser le long de son corps, comme un serpent. Son regard se porte de nouveau vers la maison à Cicero, Indiana. Il sent ses ailes le brûler, comme si les flammes de l'Enfer les avaient finalement atteintes. C'est comme si ses ailes décident de le quitter. Il n'est plus digne d'elles, il le sait.

«Je vais tomber.»

Il n'a aucune réponse. Il n'en a pas besoin. Il le sent déjà. Il tombe.

La chute est là.

C'est comme si son corps entier choisit de le punir pour son envie, pour sa jalousie.

Le mal le plus dangereux, le péché le plus impardonnable de tout le Paradis. Aucun ange ne doit être jaloux, sinon c'est qu'il n'est déjà plus un premier né de Dieu.

Le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds, et il bascule en arrière.

Il ne quitte pas une seule fois des yeux la silhouette de Son créateur.

Même quand la douleur est si intense qu'il a l'impression d'être coupé en deux, il ne cille pas. Son père, son dieu -le dieu qu'il a honoré durant toute son existence- regarde la chute l'emporter.

Il le savait, il l'avait sans doute toujours su, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de la ramener plusieurs fois à la vie et de lui permettre de regagner sa puissance et le Paradis. Tout ce chemin pour ça. Tout ça pour rien.

Il le savait et il ne l'a pas mis en garde, il l'a laissé s'avancer plus avant dans le chemin de la déchéance, ne tendant même pas la main vers lui, ne lui offrant même pas le pardon. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait en Son nom, Dieu l'avait trahi. Pire, Dieu l'avait abandonné.

La chute s'accélère, sa Grâce le quitte, se consume. Sans le voir, il sent la terre se rapprocher, et il sait que le choc l'anéantira.

Malgré tout sa haine pour le Ciel en cet instant, il ne peut empêcher son regard de se porter une dernière fois sur le Paradis. Il ne le reverrait jamais. Il ne rentrerait plus jamais chez lui.

Dean avait enfin trouvé sa maison et lui venait de perdre la sienne. Mais peut être qu'il en trouverait une autre, comme l'avait fait Anna. Peut être qu'il deviendrait une de ces créatures faibles et pleurnichardes dont tous les parents étaient fous.

Peut être qu'il pourrait être heureux.

Enfin.

* * *

Dean entra dans la cuisine et prit une bière bien fraîche dans le frigo. Alors qu'il referme la porte, il voit Lisa lui sourire dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle lui sourit.

Il est heureux.

«J'ai quelque chose pour toi.»

Elle lui tend un paquet emballé.

«C'est quoi?»

«Ouvre.»

Et il le fait.

Il l'ouvre.

Et il reste sans voix.

Il relève la tête et croise le regard heureux de Lisa.

«C'est vrai?»

Elle hoche la tête et se met à rire quand Dean l'enlace et la fait tourner dans ses bras.

Dean est heureux.

Son regard se porte encore une fois sur la boîte qu'il tient encore entre ses mains.

Dans la boîte, deux petits chaussons bleus de bébé.

Il a la famille qu'il voulait.

Enfin.

* * *

Et voilà... C'est fini !

Merci de l'avoir lu et à une prochaine fois.

Moon


End file.
